Friends Forever
by crazypixie789
Summary: Hurt from their parents the digidestions are now homeless how will they survuve? Mimato, Takari, Taiora


Friends Forever  
  
The night was thundering and the moon still shown brightly. Crystal forms of rains fell from the dark clouds. The air was cold and the wind was harsh against the young boys' skin. He shivered and hugged himself harder. He smiled faintly when he reached his destination. It was at a playground and he looked in the tunnel that stretched far. Perfect. The tunnel was big enough for all six of them. It was tall enough and it was definitely wide enough.  
"Matt, Kari, everyone over here!" yelled the blond happily. Six kids came rushing over panting.  
"Are you alright Tk?" Another blond asked checking to see if his younger brother was ok.  
"I'm fine Matt but I found a place where we can stay." He said proudly as he pointed to the tunnel.  
"Good Job Tk!" smiled a brunette who looked to be the same age. The others agreed.  
"T-Thanks guys." He stammered, blushing a little bit. They all went in the tunnel and settled in.  
The plastic ground was hard but the little covers that they had only gave them so much warmth. They were all huddled together. The two oldest which happened to be Matt and another brunette but with bushy hair named Tai were on the sides of the group. It went like this Matt, Tk, Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Tai. Left to right.  
Mimi had light brown hair and she was seventeen. Sora had light red hair and she was eighteen. Tai and Matt was also eighteen, Kari and Tk were fifteen. They were all lost. It seemed like it happened a long, long time ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was graduation for Matt, Tai, and Sora. They were graduating from high school. Everyone's families were there. It was a happy day.  
"I can't believe you guys graduated!" shouted an over excited Mimi, "Sora looks so beautiful and Matt and Tai are very handsome." All three of them blushed and nodded their heads. Kari came over laughing at what appeared to be something that Tk said.  
"What's so funny?" asked Tai smiling evilly.  
"Nothing!" Kari and Tk said at the same time.  
"Oh I see." he said as he nudged Matt who started to grin evilly too. Sora and Mimi rolled their eyes and started a conversation of their own.  
"What?" asked Kari confused. Matt and Tai nodded their heads.  
"Oh, no!" groaned Tk. "Please don't."  
"Too late!" said they said in unison as they began their song:  
  
Tk and Kari sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage- BAM! "Ouch!" "Owe!" "What was that for Sora?" Tai asked rubbing his head wear the purse hit him. "You're lucky Tai you didn't get hit by Mimi's purse she has a ton of make- up in her bag!" Matt said rubbing his head. BAM! Matt got hit again. "Ha, Ha!" Tai laughed. BAM! Sora had hit him with Mimi's purse. "That was for making Tk and Kari embarrassed." Sora shouted. "And the second time hitting you was for our own pleasure." Mimi continued smiling proudly. Tk and Kari continued laughing their heads off.  
"Let's go fine our parents." Sora said suddenly very serious. 'Something's wrong' she thought. Everyone agreed they followed her into the gym where their parents said they would meet them at.  
They all saw their parents. But they were fighting.  
"I don't want your daughter seeing Tk again!" Nancy said. Nancy was Matt and Tk's Mom.  
"Well I don't want to see both your sons seeing Tai or Kari ever again!" Robert and Melina said. They were Kari and Tai's parents.  
"Don't even bother letting Sora come to near Mimi!" Mimi's Mom Lisa yelled.  
"Like, I would want my Sora to even see Mimi!" Kathy exclaimed.  
The kids watched in horror as their parents fought with the others saying rude things. Kari burst into tears and ran out, everyone but, Tai behind her.  
"What's wrong with you!" he screamed to their guardians. They looked at him but he already ran out.  
Tai ran behind the trashcans where he knew they'd be.  
"What are we going to do?" Matt asked looking down.  
"We need to find a place to stay tonight." Tai directed sadly.  
"I'm not going back home!" shouted Mimi sobbing.  
"Alright, does anyone want to go home?" Matt asked. Everyone nodded their heads no.  
"Then we should find a place to stay tonight." Sora added. "Let's split up."  
"Where's Tk?" Kari asked as it began to rain hard.  
"Oh, no!" Matt screamed, yelling Tk's name.  
"Matt, Kari, everyone!" They heard a faint call and recognized who it was. Tk.  
  
~Flashback ending~  
  
This is where they are now. All huddled up in a tube. The only warmth was from their body heat and a few towels that acted like blankets. Tk had brought them with him without noticing at graduation. He still had them. The night was silent with the exception of a few sniffles. The rain had stopped but it left its icy presence with it. They all closed their eyes but none fell to a slumber. All they could see were memories of a not forgotten past.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun shown brightly the next morning, amazingly everyone was able to sleep. When the sun heated their eyelids they all hoped it was just a dream. When they opened their eyes they wanted to shut them again but they knew they had to wake up eventually. Matt was the first to wake up.  
Matt took two deep breaths and then rubbed his brothers' hair. He was going to have to take care of Tk. Even if Tk was fourteen. Tk stirred and mumbled:  
"Hey, Matt."  
"Tk go back to sleep its one in the morning." Matt ordered.  
"You're awake Matt." Tk replied while rubbing his eyes.  
"Tk." Matt said his voice rising.  
"Ok, ok." Tk said knowing his defeat. He fell back to sleep on the cold plastic floor.  
Matt signed and was going to slump back when he noticed a pair of arms sticking up. He got back up and saw that it was Mimi getting up.  
"Go back to sleep Mimi." He said. She looked at him and scowled.  
"You go to bed Matt." Matt glared at her and said:  
"Why don't we both go to bed?"  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
Five minutes later Mimi got up and went next to Matt. He looked at her with curiosity.  
"Can I lie next to you?" she asked as blush crept up her cheeks.  
"Why?" he asked lifting his head up to level with hers.  
"Because I'm scared." She whispered. He looked at her and then sighed.  
"Fine." She smiled and put her head on his arm. He held her and they both fell a sleep.  
* * *  
Tai woke up almost forgetting the incident. He looked at Kari who seemed to be sleeping right next to Tk. They were holding on to each other. Tai smiled, he knew they liked each other. He then almost burst out laughing when he saw Matt and Mimi. They were holding on to each other as well. "Man I never they would be a couple." He said out loud.  
"I always knew Mimi liked Matt." Sora said. Tai looked at her in surprise.  
"You're awake?" he asked.  
"Tai, it's ten in the morning." She replied as she looked at her watch.  
"It is? I mean Ha, ha I knew that." Tai said looking nervous. Sora looked at him weirdly.  
"So, um Sora why is my sister clinging on to Tk, I thought you were dividing them?" Tai said trying to start a conversation.  
"Well, at like one, Mimi moved next to Matt, Kari woke up and asked if she could sleep next to Tk." Sora replied.  
"Really?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah, just don't tell her I told you."  
"Alright." Tai said lying back down and sighing.  
"Tai?"  
"Yeah Sora."  
"Um, (Sora started to fiddle with her fingers which meant she was nervous) never mind."  
"Oh, well um since its kind of late should we wake the rest up?" Tai questioned.  
"Um, yeah I'll wake up Matt and Mimi you can wake up Tk and Kari." Sora replied. "Just don't kill him." She added.  
"Who?"  
"Tk."  
"I'll try not too." 


End file.
